Capitulo 55
by Liiz99
Summary: Soul recibe una llamada de Wes, habla con Maka sobre su pasado...Esto es solo el comienzo! SxM lean todos mis fics los entenderan mejor Advertencia: Fic viejo mala ortografía leer los fics de mi perfil para entender c:


**Atsushi Gracias por existir!**

**Agradecimientos: ****Makithaa Evans**** , ****,** a mi nueva lectora favorita **sliper-moon, **y a** Maka-Chan Evans** , y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora **yumary-chan27** Benditas seáis

**CAPITULO 55**

"**LA FAMILIA DE SOUL EVANS"**

**PARTE 1**

-W-We-es?- No me podía creer el suceso que acaba de ocurrir, me había pasado un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal, mi hermano mayor Wes me había llamado a mi celular, pensé que me habían olvidado fue algo escalofriante pero a la vez fue algo que me aclaró la mente

-Soul, es Wes?-Me preguntaba Maka indecisa, Maka sabía quién era Wes, porque cuando nos conocimos me pregunto pero no más le hablé sobre Wes.

-Si lo es Maka voy a ir al balcón vale? Necesito hablar a solas…

-Bueno…

…

-Seguro que eres Wes? No lo puedo creer…

-_Ajá, soy yo-_Decía como feliz por encontrarme después de 8 o 7 años, por mi separación…

-¿C-como encontraste mi número, y porqué todavía me recuerda-as?

-_Oh!, vamos Soul, cómo yo podría olvidarme de mi hermano pequeño? Haha, no sería algo muy cruel de mi parte, olvidar al hermano que comprendí?_

_-_Ee s-si-

-_Oye Soul cuántos años tienes, perdón pero lo eh olvidado…_

-Tengo 16 por qué la pregunta?

-_Por nada… es que realmente te extraño hermanito jaja!_

_-_No me digas hermanito, ya no soy el niño de antes, por favor…

-_Está bien, si te hace sentir mejor…_

-Y tu cuantos tienes?

_-Tengo 25 años, 9 años de diferencia no? Jajaja te falta mucho para alcanzarme_

_-_Si haha, y Wes en este momento dónde estás?

-_En Paris con mi pareja, pero ella en este momento está durmiendo-_

-Hmm bueno, y a qué se viene la llamada?

-_Para preguntarte como estas, que has hecho, si estás bien_

_-_Sí , si lo estoy, y pues realmente nada eh hecho, estar en la Escuela

-_Oye Soul ya arreglaste ese problema con tu herencia?_

_-_Sí, tengo a otra persona que me quiere como soy

-_Uhm, uyy Soul, pillo con que tienes por ahí una chiquilla haha_

-Sí Wes, es tan linda con migo.

-_Y como se llama?_

-Maka, Maka Albarn

-_Oe no se oye tan mal, Jaja quiero conocerla_

_-_Oh oh , es mía haha

-_Nehe no te preocupes, no soy abusivo con cosas ajenas haha_

_-_Hehe, sonará raro, pero que pasó con mi supuesta familia?

-_Nada en especial, Mamá sigue muy adolorida, después del todo sentía algo por ti, papá está con otra mujer…y Samuella está con su novio en el cine._

_-(suspiro)_ Vaya creo que a Samuella no le importa si estoy vivo o no…

-_La verdad si lo está, después de que leímos tu nota mamá se puso a llorar a mares, papá empezó a llamar a la policía y Samuella se fue a su cuarto a llorar, creó que se arrepintió de lo que te dijo…_

_-_Hmm, eso pensé, y qué tu no hiciste nada?

-_Si, tan pronto nos dimos cuenta que no estabas salí a la calle a buscarte como un desesperado…Soul, me pusiste muy triste Tío_

_-_Uhm, perdón…

-_Como mamá le echo la culpa a papá se enojó y dejo a mamá sola yéndose con otra mujer…Sentíamos que se iba ya destruyendo nuestra familia. Yo también me enojé con mamá y Samuella, yo sí sabía que no te querían y las ignoré por 1 semana y media, me tenía con rabia, ya después de que pasaran los meses, la policía dejo tu caso, y no hallaron nada de ti._

_-_Que difícil les pegó la situación

_-Sí pero eso es pasado…Que has hecho en estos últimos 4 años?_

_-_Pues yo como me fui de la casa de mi abuelo a los 12 años , me fui a vivir por mi propia cuenta , como sabía tocar el piano, quería ganar dinero me dirigí a un restaurante elegante, ahí estaban buscando un pianista para el ambiente, me ofrecí y me hicieron tomar las pruebas, se quedaron sorprendidos por ver a un chico tan joven y atraído por la música , me dieron el empleo y me pagaban muy bien, me regalaron el traje era un traje negro con una ligeras rayas blancas una corbata negra y una camisa roja por dentro, cada noche me sentía muy solo…Hasta que en el pequeñísimo apartamento que vivía yo , se me apareció un pequeño diablillo , me decía cosas, ideas parecía un genio, empezó a hablarme de que porque me fui de la casa de mi familia, me asusté yo porque él me decía las cosas como si fuera el mi conciencia, y fue así, en realidad lo era y que me estaba buscando desde que nací.

_-Sigues tocando el piano?_

_-_No ya no sigo en eso, es más todavía falta por decirte

-_Con gusto te escucharé de que trate de ti _

_-_Bueno, eso duró 2 años largos en soledad, no supe como pude sobrevivirlos, pero amenos tenía ese diablillo, todas las noches me hablaba. Pero una vez que era tarde muy tarde iba por el camino vuelta a casa pero me encontré con un ser que parecía ser la muerte, se me acercó y me dijo "Tu eres Soul Evans, cierto? Pero como yo en esos momentos odiaba que me dijeran Evans le dije "No me llames Evans, yo me apellido Eater" , "Bueno Soul Eater!, tu eres un arma cierto?" , " A ti que te importa", "Si me importa porque yo soy, Shinigami-sama y soy el director de La Escuela de Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami", "Y?, debería de importarme?", "Si jovencito, me di cuenta que eres un arma y no tienes a donde ir, ven con migo y podrás ocupar un propósito en la vida como Arma", Yo me había quedado pensativo… "Está bien, pero no es nada de tonterías, porque juro que te mataré si lo haces", "Jojojo, jovencito no deberías de decir esas cosas, deja de discutir y…¡Vamos!", Y partimos a un lugar desierto, la verdad empezaba a creer que era broma, pero me di cuenta que no lo era, era un puntito de ciudad en medio de la nada. "Esto es Death City", "Y que quieres que haga?", "Ya te diré que es"… "Mira Soul ella es Maka Albarn, tu técnico", "Jajaja se supone que sea ella una mujer?, parece un hombre siquiera tiene pechos", "Shinigami~Chop!" , "Po-porqué hiciste eso maldita parca", "Respeto con tu Técnico, es una de nuestras reglas", "Y que porquería tengo hacer?¡", "Tu como Arma , comes almas de demonios que se desviaron del camino, y si completas 99 almas de demonio o huevos de Kishin, y 1 de una bruja serás un Death Scythe" , "Oye viejo no tengo ni la más pinche idea de la que me hablas", "Soul, t-tú vas con migo en misiones que yo te manejo como arma que eres y si cumples con esos requisitos serás una arma del señor Shinigami-sama y serás respetado por los demás Death Scythes , y Meistres" , "Bueno creo que ya me quedó claro el trato, Bueno señor Shinigami-sama acepto la propuesta de estar aquí junto a la tabla de planchar, ahaha!", "SHINIGAMI-CHOP!", "De-ja, de ha-cer eso"

-Y bueno, estoy aquí junto con mi novia, feliz, pero el problema es que no está abierta la escuela.

-_Soul…Me alegro de que estés amenos vivo, no sabes cuánto me demoré y esforcé por encontrarte._

-Y yo por escuchar a mi hermano que sí me quiso ahaha

-_Bueno Soul, te dejo aquí es muy tarde y ya me está dando sueño, con gusto seguiría hablando con voz pero es que mi pareja ya me está mandando a estar con ella haha tu sabes cómo son las mujeres…_

_-_Hahaha, si, bueno hasta luego

-_Adiós hermanito jaja-_Y se colgó la llamada

Me fui a ver televisión estaba en mi sofá acostado y pasando los canales, estaba muy feliz por la noticia de mi hermano, amenos está vivo.

-Soul…-Me decía Maka sentándose en el resto de sofá que quedaba

-Dime amor?

Ella tomó el control remoto de la televisión y lo apagó, "_Eso es una mala noticia _"Me dije a mis adentros.

-Soul, me puedes hablar sobe tu familia?-Ella se sentó sobre mí, una pierna en cada costado de mi abdomen, descansando el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi abdomen una pose muy íntima, pero me gustó que lo hiciese.

-Maka…¿Por qué quieres saber sobre mi doloroso pasado?

Esta se me acercó más, quedaron nuestros labios rozándose hasta sentía con el toque que era lo que pronunciaba

-_Porque quiero saber de ti- _Me lo dijo susurrándomelo y seguido de un beso muy seductor, me dieron unas impresionantes ganas de besarla una gran largo tiempo la tomé de su cintura eh hice que se inclinara aún más, me acomodé levantándome un poco para quedar ambos cómodos jugábamos mucho ahora con nuestras lenguas, era bastante bueno como lo hacíamos…Después de unos 20 segundo de besos cálidos y muy buenos hehe, me decidí hablarle sobre aquello…

-Bueno Maka…Si es hora de hablar…Sí él es mi hermano mayor, Wes Evans, fue el único de mí familia que me comprendió de mi parentesco, es decir, porque yo era el único en la familia que llevaba "sangre de arma" Y pues lo que era mi hermana Samuella Evans, todos en mi familia éramos albinos, pero ella no tenía los ojos carmesíes , ella los tenía de un color grisáceos tenía su cabello blanco (como todos) pero esta lo tenía largo y sus dientes eran prácticamente humanos pero un poco puntiagudos , no como los míos, me tenía una fobia contra mí, no le gustaba quedarse con migo por eso mismo, hasta recuerdo muy bien aquel día que me hizo sentir muy feo, Samuella tenía 5 años y yo 4 _(recuerdo)-Mamáa yo no quiero quedarme con Soul! Me va a matar~-Eso no es cierto! Por qué no eres capaz de tratarme como tu hermano! Me tratas como cualquier cosa de la calle.-Pues porque eres una cosa sucia no eres una persona normal!. Me hirió mis sentimientos, porque mi madre me decía que era muy especial y lo único que me hacía era de llenarme de mentiras y lo que hizo Samuella no tenía perdón, como era un niño todavía, me eche a mi habitación a llorar como un desesperado…Pero mi hermano Wes de 9 años llego a mi cuarto a hacerme sentir mejor. –Soul ahora que paso con Samuella?.-(Respondiendo con lloriqueos)Pu-pues q-que no quiere s-ser mi herm-mana y y me di-dijo que so-soy una c-cosa su-sucia-a-a-a (continúe llorando)-(Suspiro)Soul, quiero que sepas que yo si quiero ser tu hermano y también que seas fuerte, por cualquier cosa no bajes la guardia, no me importa si "llevas sangre de arma" lo que importa es que eres mi hermano y de ahora por adelante no sigas sufriendo por lo mismo, yo no te juzgaré por ser diferente, ahora que te parece si molestas a Samuella?Haha-he-he bueno._ Yo cuando era pequeño solía ser muy nervioso, bueno continuo, mi padre Jeampier Evans, como su nombre lo es, es de Francia, mi padre era un humano total, pero descendía de una familia que eran tipo-brujos , y según mi hermano Wes me había dicho que le habían dado una maldición a mi padre. Que su tercera cría iba a ser una desgracia porque todo lo malo para mí? Ese era yo su tercera cría era yo el menor de todos, Samuella la mediana y Wes el mayor de todos .Mi madre Kasumi Natsuko, ella es Japonesa, pero los que son Wes Samuella y Yo incluyendo a mi padre somos de Francia, nacimos allí. Ella como todos, tenía el cabello blanco pero ella tenía los ojos color jades, igual a los de Maka, ella no más tenía eso en especial porque lo que es en cuerpo es normal una humana total, no sé porque me llenaba de mentiras, diciendo que yo soy un hijo especial, que era un milagro…Pero lo peor de todo es que me llego a decir que me amaba, bueno en cierta parte tenía razón por ser su hijo naturalmente, pero tenía que decirme mentiras? Me di cuenta que también yo le fastidiaba…_ (Recuerdo)Era tarde muy tarde mis padres estaban charlando en la cocina…y me levanté para ir al baño, iba a hablarles pero decidí esconderme detrás de la puerta a ver que decían, la verdad fui un estúpido al quedarme oyendo su conversación, para evitarme lastimar por segunda vez, pero esto ocurrió 2 meses después de que me peliara con Samuella.-Jeampier, t-tu amas a tu hijo?.-Claro que amo a todos!.-No me refiero a Soul…-Ah el…el pues no del todo bien, es inhumano…En ese momento sentí una punzada en mi corazón, pensé que me querían, pero… ya me di cuenta que nadie me quiere…Lo peor de todo es que seguían hablando de mi.-Yo no lo quiero, ¿¡Qué hiciste para que te mandaran esa maldición Evans por Dios!.-Pues me fui con voz, y no quieres a tu hijo entonces ignóralo! Háblale cuando sea necesario, entre más grande sea y dejemos pasar el tiempo, peor será!.-Tienes razón…Será que lo dejamos en adopción? No quiero a alguien inhumano en mi familia, Samuella no lo quiere, Wes no lo sé, creo que Wes quiere mucho a su hermano…En ese momento se me había ocurrido irme de la casa…Sí! Irme nadie me quería excepto Wes…_El si me quería, Wes y yo éramos exactamente iguales, ambos peli blancos eso es excepcional, pero ambos teníamos los ojos carmesíes, ambos gozábamos de la Música, pero la diferencia era que él le gustaba el Violín, y a mí me atraía más el piano , pero ambos gustábamos de las mismas cosas. Pero cuando cumplí mis 5 años, ya era consciente de lo que hacía, ya sabía que hacer…Fue un día del Abril, Estaban todos en la siesta de la tarde, yo no la solía hacer, pero fue cuando tuve mi escapada de la casa…Había escrito en una hoja del porqué me fui de la casa.

"_Mamá, Papá, Hermana y…Hermano, Si es que se pueden llamar así! _

_Me fui de esta casa, a buscar mi propio sentido de la vida._

_Por qué no fueron capaces de decirme la sincera y maldita verdad!_

_Ustedes saben de qué hablo…_

_Me fueran dicho que no me querían y especialmente darme en adopción _

_¿Para qué esperaron que tuviera conciencia suficiente para que supiera_

_Que me odiaban? Me fueran dejado recién nacido en la calle, No tenían de que preocuparse_

_Ya que como ustedes me ven…De todos modos iba a tener una asquerosa vida_

_Hablo de ustedes! Sí la niña esa que me decía que era sucio, la señora que_

_Que dijo que me iba a dar en adopción y que me decía mentiras_

_Tubo el descaro de decirme que me AMABA?_

_El señor que me negó _

_Relájense…Ya no les seré una molestia de ahora por adelante, claro… porque ahora no estaré con ustedes, Pero a mi hermano Wes, no le den_

_Ninguna culpa, es más el sí me quiso como era me acepto como era, como su hermano_

_Para mí ustedes Jeampier, Natsuko, y Samuella_

_Ya no existen en mi vida…Pero Wes si lo está, lo estará lo seguirá estando para siempre_

_Me arrancaré el apellido Evans, no quiero seguir teniendo la marca de la familia_

_De ahora por adelante me llamaré Soul Eater…"_

_Con desprecio: Su hijo que no existió, Soul Eater._

Desde ese momento, partí a la casa de mi abuelo se llama Takyo Natsuko, es el padre de mi madre mi familia casi nunca lo visitaba por suerte estaba muy joven tenía 67 años, no se le notaba lo viejo, pero al igual que Wes los quería, mi abuelo sabía que pasaría con migo, así que me ocultó de mi familia me cuidó hasta mis 12 años, ya desde mis 12 salí a hacer mi vida…

-Que mal, perdón Soul no sabía lo duro que pasaste tu infancia…

-No te preocupes amor, eso era pasado no es el presente, hay que mirar adelante no?

-Hehe si-Y se recostó sobre mi pecho con la misma pose de antes pero esta vez se acostó, se sentía muy cómodo tenerla junto a mí, la abracé y le di un beso en la cabeza, como muestra de lo tierna que era ella.

Cuando es que suena mi celular

-¿Hola?

-_Hola Soul~ Sabes con quien hablas no?_

_-_La verdad no- Cuando es qué me llega a la cabeza su nombre…_"Ashley"_

_**Nota de Autor: **__Kawaii les gustó?, díganme que si , jaja pobre Soul lo están llamando cada rato , le están pegando unos sustos O-O, pobre jsajasjasjasj, esta vez se puso buena la vaina camaradas , esto fue una parte de la familia de Soul, pronto estarán algunos problemas risas peleas intimidades… Owo, Bye bye que me ire a comer albóndigas x), _**PROXIMAMENTE: **

**Soul:¡**_ASHLEY DEJA DE MOLESTARME!_

**Ashley: **_NO NUNCA! ERES MUY GUAPO!~_

**Maka:**_ Waaaa, Soul ya no me quieree~_

**Soul:**_ Maka claro que si te amooo! Nunca te dejare!_

**Ashley:**_ No seas mentiroso tú me deseaas~_

**Liiz:**_ Ya no jodan! Necesito decir de que va a tratar el siguiente capítulo!_

**Soul:**_ Pero Liiz no ves que Ashley me está jodiendo con sus chorradas!_

**Maka:**_ waaaaaa (llorando)_

**Soul:**_ Carajo no me gusta ver a Maka llorar_

**Liiz:**_ Ashley no jodas a Soul! Entiende! Soul ama Maka!_

**Ashley:**_ Es mentira! Si Soul tú me quieres sisisi~ (acercandoce a Soul para robarle un beso)_

**Soul**_: Ahhhh!_

**Maka**: MAKA~~~CHOPP!

**LIIZ:**_ YA CALLENCEEE, BUENO PROXIMAMENTE (Soul ya no me quieres!, Maka si te amo, No Soul es mío!)"Gritos atrás "YA DEJEN DE GRITAAR!,_** HA..BUENO PROXIMAMENTE: ASHLEY, SOUL ES MÍO! hasta luego soul-camaradas **;),"_yaa dejen de gritaar! Liiz~~Chop!"JAJAJA_


End file.
